cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Silas Rapshrieker
Early Life Silas was born on Umbara in 51 BBY. His dad Phillip Whight was a part of an army that worked closely with the Republic and his mom Merin Whight, who's maiden name was Jemanar, use to be a Jedi from Mandalore. Phillip and his squad fought under Merin for many years before they deserted the Republic to get married in private. After the birth of Silas their first born Jason became jealous of Silas for being more force sensitive than him, he felt that his parents favoured Silas more because of it. His jealousy continued to grow until one day he snapped. Late one night he planned to kill Silas, but his mother felt this disturbance and caught Jason before he could. Jason killed her. By then Phillip had woken up. Consumed with grief he fell to his knees allowing for Jason to kill him as well. Jason returned to Silas' room but he was not there. In the carnage Merin's Jedi friend was able to grab Silas and run. The Jedi took Silas to a George Raphsrieker. George was an instructor for the clone army and one of the main instructors for Alpha 17's experimental training program. George raised Silas as his own and trained him with the other clones under George's command. Silas would grow up and become second in command of George's special forces unit Wraith Initiative. Later Life After a year George retired from the Clone Army and his squad placing Silas in charge of it. Wraith Initiative continued its activity until 20 BBY when they went on a mission to take an Umbaran air field. During the mission the team ran into Jason; now a Sith. Jason killed everyone except Zeke, Niko, and Silas. During the fight Jason was realised that the clone he was fighting was his brother. Blinded with rage and put in an angered state through him off and allowed Silas to kill him and avenge his parents. While Jason lay there dying Silas stood over him and said "We could have been brothers. Blood isn't enough though." Silas later asked George about his parents from before he was born; he wanted to know more about them. Several months later Silas became a scientist for the Republic. His job was to find a way to make stronger clones, a super soldier of sorts. During his time in Coruscant Silas had a one night stand with a woman. The woman became pregnant. Due to this Silas was going to leave the Republic and help raise the child. They named the child Cebil. After Silas died the mother gave Cebil the last name Whight to allow the child to have a part of his family while also being safe from the Republic, since they didn't know Silas was a Whight, and then the baby was taken to Corann. Death Silas died in 20 BBY in a lab explosion caused by a bounty hunter. He was cloned by the Republic. The clone was given the name Rome Gregor. When George found out about this he was furious and gathered the last two members of the Wraith Initiative. Together they went after the people responsible for cloning Silas. After they had killed most of the people they went to Kamino to destroy the area Silas was cloned at. They were able to tamper with the clone so that he would end up knowing everything Silas knew so when he grew up he would leave the Republic. However during their mission George, Zeke, and Niko were all killed. Category:Male Characters